A-Z Uncharted
by Megan Hahn
Summary: An A-Z poem about the Uncharted games.


**Avery-** that one pirate dude, who knows how to make one hell of an island, also, how to hide one hell of an islands, but he doesn't really know how to keep peace, my answer: be the only one on the island

 **Chloe-** that one woman who I love more than Elena, why does Naughty Dog always give me the woman I don't want, first Keria over Ashelin, now Elena over Chloe, why would I not want a woman voiced by Claudia Black, I mean, only as long as Chloe is okay with me calling her Morrigan...which I did the whole game (note from nearly a year later: Lost Legacy is the bomb diggity, if you haven't played it yet, do yourself a favor and do it)

 **Dante-** that one douchebag in that one game that should never be played, seriously, Naughty Dog, stop handing your games off to other people, we all saw what happened with The Lost Frontier...it was horrible, I hate that game and I hate High Impact

 **El Dorado-** that one place where all the Nosferatu hang out, I don't care what anyone says, those are totally Nazi vampires

 **Flynn-** that one guy who I love, maybe just in a past life, but he will always be my Alistair, also, can I just say it's interesting they got both Steve Valentine and Claudia Black to do Uncharted 2, they should've just gone for broke and hired everyone from Dragon Age, I would've played that game for sure

 **Generator Room-** that place where all the vampire Nazi hang out, I mean, where's a better place to be than that

 **Iram-** that one place where you fight angry, fiery, not real, people, almost die, get drugged, and get shot at a lot, my kind of place

 **Jeff-** that one guy who died fast than Duncan did in Dragon Age...I need to stop talking about Dragon Age

 **Katherine Marlowe-** that one lady that Sully really should've never gotten involved with, I mean, Sully is so amazing...why her

 **Lost Legacy-** that one game that isn't out yet, but going to fill my 'L' (once again, year later, play it, please, you won't regret it)

 **Madagascar-** that one place where I got to drive...I loved that part of the game, I mean, it was just so different from anything else and amazing...even though some of it was...unrealistic, but oh well (if you like driving, play Lost Legacy)

 **Nadine-** that one lady who is the love of my life, sexy, badass, and the best part: Laura Bailey (if you like Nadine, play Lost Legacy)

 **Ottsel-** that one small detail that made me smile, aw how I love Naughty Dog

 **Rafe-** that one dude who I would totally hang out with...so I could stab him again, he's an ass

 **Sam-** that one brother who never existed until the fourth game, like, you can say Sully or Nate just never mentioned him, but like...whatever, I don't mind, I love Troy Baker too much to care about plot holes

 **Tenzin-** that one guy who I wish I could take home with me and have him be my climbing buddy, I bet he would've loved my grappling hook from the fourth game (if you love having a grappling hook, play Lost Legacy)

 **U Boat-** that one sub that honestly makes me really happy, guess what time it is, it's storytime, a few years ago I went to Chicago and I went to the Museum of Science and Industry and actually saw the U boat there, so it brings back some pretty great memories, can I also say that I never mean to have storytimes in these things and yet I always have them somehow, good on me

 **Yeti-** those things that are huge jerks and really don't ever want to die, I get it, normal people don't want to die, but like Jesus, I've shot you fifty times, die already

 **Zoran-** that one guy who was surprisingly easy to kill, I mean, I would've thought he was going to be a hell of a lot harder, but I'm not complaining, we don't need another Jak 2 (hey you, yeah you, you should play Lost Legacy, hint hint)

* * *

 **There was a time in my life where I cared enough about these A-Z poems that even if it took me forever, I always found something for all of the letters, I'm not in that place anymore, so...don't mind the missing letters of the alphabet. It could be called A-Z(ish). In any case, I think it's about time for another story time.**

 **I have always loved Naughty Dog, I grew up playing the Jak games and still love them to death. Five years ago is when I really started to get into gaming. I'm not fully sure how I found out about The Last of Us, but I know that I bought it a year after it came out. Being the accomplished gamer I was, I wanted to play it on the hardest difficulty, so I did. I played the first part of the game, getting up to around the part where (spoiler) Tess dies, if not a bit farther. I stop playing it there, but probably a year after that, I went back and actually finished it. PS: don't play it on the hardest difficulty you can the first time around unless you hate yourself. I can't tell you when I got it, but I know I bought the dual pack of the first two Uncharted games for the PS3. I started the first game and** _ **hated**_ **it. The controls were so bad and the combat even worse. I hated the game. Fast forward to me getting my new PS4 for Christmas, which came with the three original games. On a whim, I decided to try the second game, to see if it was better than the first. I fell in love. Shortly after I finished, I decided to play Uncharted 3 and then 4 when it came out. After loving all three games, I knew I had the play the first one, which I did. Let's just say, the remastered version is so much better. And now they're some of my favorite games. To say the least, I really do love the games and the voice actors and Naughty Dog. I began this in August 2016, so it's been sitting around for a while. I'm just glad I've finally sat down and finished it. My plans is to finish Bioshock which has all been sitting around and then also start one for Horizon Zero Dawn and Andromeda, so look out for those...probably in the next two years.**

 **Thanks for reading, I appreciate more than I can say. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, ideas, criticisms, or suggestions please feel free to comment or PM me. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
